Life Without Them
by Babe Ruth
Summary: Hermione is dealing with the life after the war. She finds help in an old friend at Hogwarts.
1. Losses and Gains

Life Without Them 

Summary: Hermione is dealing with the repercussions of war. She doesn't think she will be able to survive. Then she is offered a job at the one happy place in her life, and slowly begins to deal with the losses.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all. Every little bit of it. Seriously, I don't own any of it. That is why I need to get a summer job

Chapter 1: Losses and Gains

She walked down the dark street to her flat. She lived in a quiet muggle village. She liked it that way. There were few things to remind her of the past. She had lost her two best friends in the Great War.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had won the war for the whole wizard world. Unfortunately, the only way to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was to sacrifice his own life in exchange. She remembered it well:

_Her and Harry being the strongest wizards of their time led from the front. Harry wasn't really leading; he was just in search of one man . . .well thing, Voldemort. She stunned every Death Eater in her way. Others followed in her suit. They also had to avoid Dementors; Voldemort turned them to his side easily. He was able to promise them things the light side could not. Harry then saw him, cackling like a maniac, standing over the dead body of none other than Minerva McGonagall. She had to hold back tears for her former favorite professor. That was not the time to mourn, she had to stay strong. Voldemort, then, saw them. He began to seemingly float over. He shot a curse at her; Harry blocked it. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. He slowly began to rise. Harry had known for a while, what he'd have to sacrifice for the good of everyone else. He and Dumbledore discovered a new spell, the only spell that would be able to kill Voldemort. Harry quickly went to her, kissed her cheek, and said, "You've always been there for me. I will always be right next to you, Hermione. You will always be my only loving sister, I love you. Help Ginny with our son." Hermione nodded with tears coming down her face. She pushed away his hair, and ran her finger along his scar, her show of comfort since Hogwarts. He smiled then turned to Voldemort. "Morre du." Hermione watched as her best friend and enemy fell to the ground lifeless. _

The thoughts of Harry still brought tears to her eyes. So many lives were lost. Hermione knew she was lucky to survive herself. Her other best friend died at the start of the war, and quite differently:

_Hermione was at home waiting for Dumbledore's next orders. She sat filling out applications for jobs when the war was over. Even though she finished first in her class, it was still tough to find a good job. Suddenly a very small owl flew through the window. "Hello, Pig." She naturally assumed it was from Ginny because Ron had been MIA in the war for a few months already. She opened the letter and silent tears began to flow as she recognized the chicken scratch handwriting:_

_'**Dearest Hermione, **_

**_Voldemort has been holding me in Azkaban Jail for two months now. I must tell you what I wanted to tell you for years now. Hermione, I love you. I have realized this for a very long time, I should have told you long ago. I'm sorry. But even more important I need you to understand something. I can't live in these conditions any longer, and they are threatening to kill me if I don't give them information. They are growing impatient. I will not let them have the honor of killing me, Hermione. Evil will not defeat me. However, you will not see me again. Good-bye, Hermione. Do not hold my death against me. I love you. Always, Ron.'_**

_Hermione then realized she loved him too. She didn't eat or sleep for days._

Now the war is over and she is left all alone. She is returning to her home away from home, going back to the on place that reminds her of her friend the most, Hogwarts. She is taking the place of a teacher she loved dearly. She is to be the Transfiguration teacher as a favor to Dumbledore. He stopped her from making the biggest mistake she could have made.

_After Harry died everyone was celebrating their victory, but she was still mourning. Immediately after Harry's funeral, she turned her wand on herself, "Avada Ked . . ." Someone she respected greatly cut her off._

_"Do you really wish to do that?" said Dumbledore's calm voice sounding anxious._

_"I have lost the people closest to me. I have no one to live for."_

_"You will deprive the world of your great gift. And many still care for you. Please don't do this." She gave in._

_"Fine I'll live my life. But I don't want to go home. I don't trust myself. I don't want to be alone."_

_"There is nobody you can stay with?"_

_"I could go to the Weasley's, but it would feel weird without Ron and Harry."_

_"I'm sure they'll be happy to have you. They lost people too. Everyone did. You and the just happened to have lost the same ones."_

_"You're right, like always. I guess I'll write them. Where is there and Owl post office? Pig is at home."_

_They already know you're coming. I have talked to them already." Hermione gave her old friend a hug and thanked him dearly. "It's no problem. The wizard world would not be the same with out your talent._

A/N- So? What do you think? . . . Please review. Good day.

Babe Ruth


	2. Back Home

Life Without Them 

Chapter 2: Back Home

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

_Hermione grabbed her things picked up her wand and disapparated to the Weasley's house, the burrow. She arrived in the kitchen. She looked around; nothing had changed, except there was one less hand on the Weasley clock. Mrs. Weasley was cooking, or rather, her pots were cooking, and she was sitting at the table. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"_

_"Hermione, dear. You're here. I'm doing fine. How are you? I heard you were taking everything hard."_

_"Yeah, losing my best friend and first love was hard. I saw too much, too soon." She quick wiped her eyes. "But, I'm okay now. Where is everybody?"_

_"Arthur's finishing up at work. They're still trying all the Death Eaters. They are almost done though. Soon everything won't be as hectic. Fred and George are working. They are having trouble paying for the store right now. Hopefully everything will work out though. Ginny is upstairs with Harry. Why don't you go keep her company?"_

_"No, let me help you. You look overwhelmed. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll do the cooking."_

_"No, no, no, dear. You are here to relax, to forget things. You've been under too much stress lately. Go upstairs."_

_"But -" _

_"Now!"_

_"Okay," laughed Hermione and she lugged her things upstairs._

_Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her help the whole time with anything, now matter how many times Hermione insisted. She stayed with Ginny and helped with baby Harry most of the time. Ginny had given birth one week after Harry had died. She was originally to name him James Arthur Potter, but after Harry died, she had to honor him. Instead, the baby was named Harry James Potter II. _

_Harry, like the rest of the Weasleys, had red hair. However, it was not bright red like the rest of them, it was a dark, handsome reddish auburn. He, also, had a very familiar pair of green eyes._

Now she was back "home", where it was quiet and there was way too much time to think. She was all packed and ready for Hogwarts. She almost didn't want to leave the quiet of her house. She told Ginny that she and the baby could use her house while she was away. She accepted. Even though Ginny was 26, she still lived with her parents. This was more for her mother's sake than her own. Fred and George would still be there if she left now.

Hermione gave Ginny a hug, bid her good-bye, and apparated to King Cross Station. She was going to be riding with her fellow teachers. Term started in two weeks. She stood in front of Platform 9¾, not sure if she was ready for this. She blankly stared at the platform, many childhood memories flooding back to her. She walked through the barrier and a familiar sensation flooded over her.

The Hogwarts Express was different for teachers. It had only one passenger car. Hermione walked on, nobody else was there yet. She sat in a corner, hoping she could be alone for the ride. Her eyes soon got heavier and she began to doze off . . . _'C'mon this way. They're being kept here.' They charged in. She heard a voice in the distance saying the killing curse. They were too late._ "No!" Hermione yelled and woke up with a jolt.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," said a soft voice. "It was only a dream. You'll be perfectly fine."

Hermione saw a head of red hair through her tears. "Ron?" When her eyes began to clear, she could see who it was. "Sorry Bill. Hey, I didn't know you were teaching too. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I haven't seen you since Harry's funeral."

"Yeah, but I spent nearly a month ant your mother's. Oh well. So what are you teaching?"

"Professor Flitwick is recovering from many injuries, so I'm teaching charms. Albus asked me to fill I for a year or two. How about you?"

"Transfiguration. We unfortunately lost McGonagall in the war." She paused then whispered, "Along with so many others."

"Yes, we did," he said frowning. Then, he smiled, "But now the world is so much better. The evil we helped destroy will benefit those for centuries. Let's not dwell on the past. So how have you been doing, Dumbledore and mum said you were having a hard time."

"Yes, but the month at the burrow made me better." They talked for the rest of the ride. Hermione was afraid to back to sleep; her nightmares came too frequently . . .

The train stopped. "Here, let me help, you look tired," said Bill taking her bags.

"Thanks. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." As she exited the train, she took in the beautiful castle in front of her. This first moment, taking in the castle, the lake, and everything else made her realize what was missing in her life right now, _home._ This is where that was, the place she left nearly ten years ago.

She saw many familiar faces when she came off the train. She wasn't paying attention on the train. She greeted old teacher, old friends. Among them were Snape (who seemed to bee more keen to her now she was out of school), Sprout, Vector, and Trewlawny. Then, she saw her big friend, Hagrid, who lived on the grounds. She gave him a big hug. It did her good to see him.

There were new teachers as well. She recognized Oliver Wood; he was the new flying teacher. Binns finally decided to join others with ghostly friends and family. A teacher Hermione never met before replaced him, Professor LeChatlier.

Professor Pierre LeChatlier was a Frenchman. Hermione noticed he couldn't be more than 29 or 30 years old. He had black hair and a very thick accent. He was wearing long sleeves; all his clothes were dark blue. And, to her surprise, he was walking over to her. "Hello, I am Pierre. I teach History of Magic." She reached out her hand to shake his, however, he took the hand and kissed the top of it. "And who, fair maiden, are you?"

She blushed and said, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am the new Transfiguration teacher." Hermione didn't see Bill watching her and Pierre, glaring at her new friend; he didn't look happy at all.

"Let's go, Hermione. We should put our things in our room," said Bill with a slight force in his voice. Hermione seemed to snap back to reality. She was able to stammer out an okay. And, with one last glare at Pierre, Bill led Hermione to her room.

Since Professor Flitwick's room was made for the extremely short, Dumbledore gave Bill a different room. He was given the room made for McGonagall's guests. It was attached to Hermione's by a siding glass door. They didn't mind. Right now, what Hermione needed most was a friend. Bill was happy for different reasons.

A/N- Thanks to my reviewers, or should i say reviewer: Sven Svenson Sveet


End file.
